Awards
Awards are badges given to members of Modhalo who have done something recognizable or admirable in the eyes of the community. An individual can have any number of Awards and there is no penalty for having zero, and there is no further reward for having a large amount. Modhalo User Awards Alpha - ForeFathers - This award is given to Phil the creator of Modhalo.net and nobody else. Phil is probably the only member to ever get this award. Modhalo Vet - Users who have been around since the old Modhalo days - When Modhalo was first made it was a shadow of what it has become today, but it laid the groundwork for an amazing journey for us all. People who were around in the early days get this award. Title Awards Smite - Admins, Banhammer of Justice - Award automatically given to anybody who has reached Administrator . There is currently only three people who have this Award (and part of the group itself on Modhalo) and this is not likely to change in the future. You cannot ask to become an Administrator , you are chosen. Even asking to become one will actually decrease your chances of becoming elected in the future greatly. This group is not entirely closed off from any new entries however, for when Modhalo becomes bigger and the need arises, one or possibly more Administrator positions will be given out. This will not be for some time however. Their group color on the boards is Orange. Overtime - Reaching Moderator - Another group that does not require any more users at this time. Modhalo currently has plenty of active Moderators and no roles need filling for the time being. Their group color on the boards is Black (possibly for the color of their souls). Blarg - Reaching Honor Guard - Honor Guard position on the board is permanently closed. The Honor Guard is awarded to members who were around at the time before Modhalo got off the ground, when most of the current Modhalo members were a part of a bigger community called Halo-Mods.com. This forum was much like Modhalo, but with a larger member base, and more active users. Their group on the boards is Yellow. Echo1 - Reaching Meta Chief - The Meta Chief position on Modhalo is very hard to get, as you have to possess a large amount of knowledge about Halo Modding in general. The benefits of being Meta Chief is you have Moderator-powers over a certain subforum of the Halo section of Modhalo. You can move posts to other parts of the Halo subforum, edit posts, and even delete posts, at the Meta Chief 's sole discretion. The Meta Chief position is semi-closed at this time, and it acts much like the Administrator position. Modhalo is not big enough to warrant needing more but in the future will be re-evaluated to gain more members. Comfy - Reaching Regular - The only thing to say about this group is, is that it's easy to get. Make insightful posts, don't be a nuisance, catch the attention of the higher-ups. Generally be a good guy and within a few months of being an active helpful member, you'll be awarded this by one of the Moderators. Achievement Artist - Users who are recognized for their artistic ability - Some users are gifted in doodling, making Signatures and entering the Sig Contests, and generally being good with creativity. Outstanding Artist - Users who have shown outstanding artistic ability - Whether this be in sig making, or winning multiple sig contests, or something else extremely recognizeable, they certainly deserve it. Honorable mentions are Sandman and Inflames. Gamer - Users who help frequently in the gaming sections - Either help a lot in the gaming sections or proving that you play more then an average amount of games and you know your stuff, you'll get this award. Gaming Guru - Most helpful users in the gaming section - Helping out is what the recipients of this award do. Harder to obtain then Gamer award. Techie - Users who help others with their tech issues - This award is for people who help other people with their wiring, hardware, software, television, internet, or just basic computer problems. Not just limited to PC. Tech Guru - Most helpful users in the tech section - These people who get this award really deserve this! Constantly helping others and they almost sound like just being on a forum and not getting out in the world isnt doing them justice! The Tech gods. Good Guy - This guy's a good guy! - Simple award given to helpful, funny, insightful people who make people laugh every now and then and are a pleasure to be around. Awesome Guy - This guy's an awesome guy! - Same award but is given to people who you love to talk to and be around. They can light up a conversation just by being around and you'll almost notice a big change in the atmosphere too. PC Achievement - Outstanding PC knowledge - These people have a vast understanding of the PC. Games, hardware, installing various things. Similar to the Tech and Tech Guru award but only for PC oriented individuals. Mac Achievement - Outstanding Mac knowledge - Knowing a great deal about the inner workings and general knowledge of a Mac based computer. Console Achievement - Outstanding Console knowledge - Like the description says, knowing a lot more then the next guy about the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, and handheld systems even, like the Nintendo DS and PSP. Coder - Coding pro - More then average knowledge about C++, HTML, Java, and/or all of the rest of languages. Boolean and Python don't scare these people! Novelist - Users who never post one-liners - Ever see that person with a low post count, that only posts long, drawn out speeches that go into great detail? This award is for them. Politics - Users who are passionate about IRL issues/concerns - People who spend an unhealthy amount of time in the Polawlitics section of Modhalo. They know how to debate and how to bring their opponent to a standstill. Modder - Novice achievements in Halo Modding - Basic knowledge of the Halo modification programs such as Sapien, HMT, Eschaton, Milkshape, Sparkedit and many others, and have released or made mods that utilize one or many of these programs. Advanced Modder - Advanced achievements in Halo Modding - These people that get this award have shown that they're not just projectile swappers and make simple mods. They stand out in the modding community and deserve recognition. Outstanding Modder - Outstanding achievements in Halo Modding - These people have created their own Multiplayer Maps, have made themselves semi-famous withing the modding community, or have done something that stands above all other modders. Joker - Those who tend to find a humorous way to interject thoughts and posts that are deemed serious without offending anyone - Basically what the description says. Come into a thread and find these award holders, and you instantly see the mood lighten. Helpful <3 - Outstanding achievement in helping others beyond normal means - That person that spends more then a few hours tackling a problem another individual has get this award. Modhalo Contributions Peacemaker - Flame war fighters - These are the mediators who intercede in fights and cool off the hotheads without resorting to bouts of language and demeaning the parties involved. Reporter - Users who help out by reporting posts that deserve it - These are good people, by acting as the Moderator's eyes and ears....well, just eyes. Golden Snitch - Report a metric fuckton of posts - So many reports that it starts to get annoying to the Moderators. But these people who have this award are just doing their civil duty. Recruit 10 - Recruit 10 active members to Modhalo . Do just that, recruit ten active people to the forums. Recruit 20 - Recruit 20 active members to Modhalo '' - Recruit twenty active posting people to the forums. '''Sig Contest Winner' - Sig Contest Pro - Sig Contest Champion - Sig Contest Hero - Category:Awards Category:Ranks